


Safety Pin

by Shadowcatgirl09



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Bonkai, F/M, Mentions of Katherine, Psycho But It's Okay BK AU, mentions of Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcatgirl09/pseuds/Shadowcatgirl09
Summary: Bonnie is Kai's safety pin.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Safety Pin

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble wouldn't leave me alone so here y'all go! This is based on an edit I did on Tumblr.

They sit in a Greek restaurant on the outdoor patio. Multiple empty plates are spread out in front of them. Kai is munching on a gyro. Bonnie watches him with a grimace on her face.

Kai glanced up at Bonnie his face stuffed like a chipmunk. He pointed at the skewers sitting in front of her then swallowed. “Why am I the only one eating? Not that I’m complaining cause this food is good.”

“Well you need to eat,” she says sarcastically, “you need to get back all your energy from pushing Katherine down the stairs.”

“I wasn’t the one who threw her out though. That was all you.” He aims his fork at her. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I’m not hungry.” Bonnie takes a sip of her tea.

Kai studies Bonnie for a minute longer. “Have you ever slept with anyone?”

Bonnie does an epic spit take that Kai swears produced a rainbow. She coughs grabbing a napkin to wipe her face. Kai reaches over the table to smack her back. She gives him a what the hell is wrong with you face.

“So I’m assuming that’s a never?”

She gets her bearings leaning away from him. “Why does my sex life matter to you?”

“Because you’re like a robot? No eating, no desires. I’m worried about you.”

“Stop it. I do have desires, I just suppress them.” 

Kai tilts his head. “You’re an enigma Bonnie Bennett.” He reaches across the table to touch the top of Bonnie’s head. He moves her bangs aside. “You’re so pretty, so much more, but you hold back.”

Normally she would distance herself at Kai getting close but she decided to let herself have this one moment. Her expression softens and gives him a small smile. “What if I like holding back?”

They gaze at each other while the rest of the world melts away from them.

He gets lost in her eyes. “No. You just don’t have the right trigger yet.” The back of his knuckles graze her cheek. “But don’t fret, I’ll take out your safety pin and be witness to the greatest explosion of emotions the world has ever seen.” He leans forward but Bonnie smacks his hand away.

“No.” Her walls shoot back up so fast it throws Kai off his game. Bonnie leans away whipping out her wallet. She slaps down seventy dollars smiling at their approaching waitress. “Have a nice day.”

“You as well.” The waitress bows beginning to clean up their table.

“Get up, I’m going to be late for work if I stay here any longer.” She checks her phone to see if she had any missed calls from Elena. None.

He stands. “By all means,” he gestures for her to walk ahead of him.

She shoves her phone into her back pocket. “Oh no, you first. You are not staring at my butt again.”

Kai gives a hearty laugh. “Sorry, I can’t help it. Your backside is a work of art.”

Bonnie groans pushing Kai out of the restaurant and into hustle and bustle of little Mystic Falls in the afternoon.


End file.
